totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
BvW: Odcinek 3
WD40 Presents: Blood vs Water Odcinek 3 „Cesarska uczta Yankeshiro IV” Autor: Yanke$ Po trzech dniach od ostatniego wyzwania nad Yabai zaczął się powoli unosić dreszczyk nadchodzących wrażeń. Każdy z zawodników już oczekiwał nadchodzącego japońskiego tornada, a może im się tylko wydawało? Ze swojego gabinetu wyszedł Yanke$, ubrany w tradycyjne japońskie kimono wykonane z jedwabiu, u pasa miał przymocowaną katanę. Okres ceremonii jak zawsze dla jednych jest bardziej bolesny, a mianowicie dla przegranych. Drużyna „Water” nie była do końca jednomyślna, świadczą o tym, chociażby 3 głosy dla Diona. Agatha odczuwała lekki niepokój, jednak nie dawała tego po sobie poznać. Piers zagłosował zgodnie z własnymi przekonaniami i wiedział, że cały czas będzie potrzebny swojemu „oddziałowi”. Dion, Blair i Valerie zbili ze sobą piątki w geście triumfu, sytuacja wydawała się dla nich spokojniejsza. Pozostała dwójka ulotniła się w zupełnie różny sposób, Drake cichaczem zniknął, jakby go tam w ogóle nie było, zaś Sheila narobiła harmideru wbiegając do lasu. Zwycięstwo było delikatnym „osłodzeniem” warunków panujących w drużynie Blood, w nagrodę dostali zapas ryżu i trochę przypraw, by mogli zapewnić sobie ciepłe posiłki. Może i nie posiadali luksusowej przyczepy, jednakże zyskali normalne pożywienie. Brak pożywienia to był znaczący problem dla zespołu „Water”, który swoją klęskę przypieczętował kolejnymi dniami głodowania. Piers, który trzymał się na dystans od drużyny, postanowił jednak wykorzystać swoje wojskowe doświadczenie i udał się do lasu na polowanie na jakąś zwierzynę. Ku jego zdziwieniu na jednej polanie leżały trzy zabite z premedytacją jelenie. Wzruszył jedynie ramionami, obejrzał. Wydawały się zdatne do jedzenia. Postanowił, że przygotuje ciepły posiłek dla drużyny. Drake nie wynurzał się zbytnio ze swojego łóżka, oryginalny sposób na klimatyzację. Powoli jednak rozważał, czy by się z kimś nie dogadać. Agatha przebywała w samotności, niosąc ze sobą swoje lalki. W jedną z nich wbiła szpileczkę i uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Dion rozmawiał wraz z Blair i planowali kolejne ruchy w przypadku niepowodzeń zespołu. Nagle złapał się w ramie, jakby coś go uderzyło. Nie wiedział jednak skąd ten ból. Valerie dbała o swój sojusz i zapewniała Sheilę, że jest wdzięczna za jej głos i na pewno nic jej nie grozi. Dziewczyna skinęła głową radośnie i zaproponowała wspólne skakanie po drzewach. Jednak Valerie nie była do tego skłonna. Zespół „Blood” dzięki zwycięstwu można powiedzieć - stanął na nogi. Wygrana była kluczowa w odzyskaniu pozytywnych morale. Poza ryżem i nagrodą z poprzedniego wyzwania drużyna miała wielką ucztę o poranku. Na rożnie zabite były dwa zające oraz kilka ryb, złowionych przez braci. Lukas wraz z Gregiem dużo pracowali nad rozbudową szałasu. Ziomal robił to w zasadzie z powodu odrzucenia przez Lukę i starał się znaleźć czas dla siebie i jakieś zajęcie. Dzięki pracy tej dwójki oraz wsparciu od czasu do czasu braci, ich szałas nabrał sensownych kształtów. Dwa piętra, solidny przymocowany „dach”. Mogli spać spokojnie, jeść również co mieli. Wydawało się wszystko kwitło jak należy. Jurgita często znikała na noc, chociaż większości zespołu to nie przeszkadzało, mieli dzięki temu więcej miejsca w szałasie. Na swoim „wypadach” polowała na zwierzęta i je zabijała. Stąd właśnie Piers znalazł kilka martwych jeleni. Angelika jak to Angelika szukała swoich „ofiar”, jednakże często obserwowała słodką istotkę, miała w sobie coś intrygującego. Luka swój czas spędzał z bratem bądź Lukasem. W większości wypadków wraz z Juanem wspominali swoje dzieciństwo i rywalizację. Lukas pragnął spokoju w drużynie, więc zapewnił podstawowe potrzeby zespołowi. Alex jak to miała w zwyczaju, biegała po lesie i drażniła zwierzęta czy ekipę programową. Nie natknęła się do tej pory na Jurgitę. Przybycie prowadzącego oczywiście nie obyło się bez echa. Specjalny samolot wylądował na wodzie tuż w pobliżu wyspy Yabai. Właściciel drużyny Blood, a jednocześnie prowadzący dzisiejsze wyzwanie był ubrany w tradycyjny odświętny strój japoński. Wyniesiony został na specjalnych noszach i tak został dotransportowany, siedząc po turecku. Krwista ekipy wyglądała na bardziej zadbaną, jednak „Water” również się trzymali, dzięki pracy włożonej przez Piersa. Yanke$ skinął ręką by Drake do niego podszedł. Wręczył mu mydło. „Nagroda dla was od Dk w zamian za poświecenie w ostatnim wyzwaniu. - powiedział uprzejmym tonem. - Prawdopodobnie stwierdził, że bardzo cuchniecie. - dodał po chwili trochę bardziej uszczypliwie”. Niebiescy puścili wokół uszu te uwagi. Następnie prowadzący przeszedł do zasad nadchodzącego wyzwania. Każda z drużyn będzie musiała przygotować trzy japońskie posiłki. Będą punktowane w skali od 1 do 10. Drużyna, która uzyska więcej punktów wygra. Poinformował drużyny, że mogą uzyskać wszystkie składniki do wyzwań, jednak dostaną ujemne 5 pkt. Żadna z nich nie skorzystała, Yanke$ wzruszył ramionami i kazał im szukać składników. Na zadanie mają tylko 3 godziny. Zwycięska drużyna nie tylko dostanie immunitet, ale również 3 dniowy zapas fast foodów. Dostali sygnał do rozpoczęcia zadania. Obie ekipy od razu wzięły się do opracowywania potraw. Jak się okazało jedni i drudzy zdecydowali się na te same dania: sushi, onigiri oraz dango. W Teamie „Water” po przyrządzeniu posiłku, mianowano na lidera Piersa, natomiast u przeciwników, co już nikogo nie powinno dziwić Lukasa. Mając siedmiu członków, zespół podzielony został na trzy dwuosobowe mini-teamy odpowiedzialne za jedną potrawę i lidera kuchni. Agatha z Drakem zostali przydzieleni do sushi, Dion z Blair do onigiri a ostatnia para - czyli Valerie z Sheilą do dango. Cała siódemka najpierw jednak poszła w poszukiwaniu składników do swoich potraw, musieli znaleźć wszystko od zera. Piers zdecydował się iść zanurkować w poszukiwaniu ryb, Agatha z Drakem poszukiwali owoców, Dion oraz Blair zdecydowanie się zakraść do działu ekipy. Sheila namawiała na polowanie na dzikie zwierzęta, właściwie bez celu, co irytowało Valerie. W tym samym czasie „Blood” została zorganizowana podobnie, jednakże nie mieli problemów z ryżem. Luka z Juanem mieli zrobić onigiri, sushi przypadło w ręcę Jurgitki oraz Angeliki. Natomiast ostatnia potrawa miała zostać wykonana przez Grega i Alex. Dzięki brakowi problemów z ryżem dwie osoby zostały w obozie i pomagały odpowiednio go przygotować, Jurgita „polowała” na „rybki”, a reszta szukała owoców i innych przydatnych składników. Jednym i drugim bardzo zależało na wykonaniu zadania, w końcu kilka dni nieograniczonego jedzenia. Bardziej zdeterminowana wydała się jednak ekipa „Water”, która bardzo szybko znalazła odpowiednie składniki, nawet Dionowi udało się zwędzić trochę ryżu z obozu ekipy. Współpraca dwóch skrytych osób w postaci Drake’a oraz Agathy postępowała znakomicie i mimo, że nie wymienili wielu słów, bardzo dobrze ich progres w daniu wyglądał. Piers skinął głową, że aprobuje. Blair była dumna z umiejętności Diona i cieszyła się, że ma takiego sojusznika. Samo danie wychodziło w odpowiedni sposób, jednak robili to bardzo powoli. Ostatnie danie „szalonej” pary było najbardziej opóźnione, głównie przez Sheilę która skupiała się na wszystkim tylko nie na zadaniu co denerwowało Valerie. W ekipie „Blood” sprawy wyglądały trochę lepiej, a ich jedzenie wyglądało ładniej w porównaniu do przeciwników. Bracia powoli kończyli przygotowywanie onigiri, dango Grega i Alex wyglądało bardzo obiecująco, to chyba była ich tajna broń. Mimo wszystko to Alex dominowała w przyrządzaniu tego posiłku, Greg tylko przytakiwał, ewentualnie rzucał jakieś uwagi, które szybko były niszczone wzrokiem przez dziewczynę, która ewidentnie nie mogła się odnaleźć w programie. No i sushi dziewczyn, które wyglądało jak z prawdziwej azjatyckiej restauracji. Angelika była zadowolona z efektu, nawet podczas pracy nie myślała o swoich potrzebach… kogo oszukuję, myślała bardziej niż zwykle, pewnie dlatego wyszło tak dobrze. Jurgita przyglądała się koleżance kątem oka, odczuwała przy niej dziwne uczucie, którego wcześniej nie odczuwała. Nadszedł czas na ocenienie dań przyszykowanych przez uczestników. Ekipa przygotowała wielki stół okryty krwistoczerwonym obrusem z białymi krańcami. Przy stole po turecku siedział Yanke$ z zamkniętymi oczami, tylko skinął ręką w stronę członków drużyny „Blood” by podali swoje danie. Juan i Luka postawili onigiri przed prowadzącym. Yanke$ wziął pałeczki w dłoń i wziął kawałek do ust, chłopacy spoglądali z uwagą na reakcję prowadzącego. Ten żuł powoli ten ryż, w końcu przełknął, ale lekko się skrzywił. Sięgnął po kartkę oraz czarne pióro, napisał chłopakom ocenę 5, wygląd był dobry, ale ani Luka ani Juan nie są jakoś szczególnie powiązani z kuchnią. Następnie swoje danie podali członkowie „Water”, Dion i Blair. Podobnie jak ostatnio Yanke$ chwycił pałeczki i wziął kawałek do ust, para spoglądała wyczekująco na prowadzącego, który z uśmiechem odłożył pałeczki i wystawił im ocenę 8. Prowadzą niebiescy, Yanke$ ponownie skinął głową do czerwonych, tym razem podeszły Jurgita i Angelika uśmiechając się słodko. Prowadzący przyjrzał się daniu dziewczyn, które wyglądało zaskakująco dobrze. Ochoczo wziął kawałek do ust, widać było, że delektuje się smakiem, dziewczyny wiedziały już, że jest dobrze. Dostały ósemkę i zadowolone wróciły na miejsce, a po nich podeszli Agatha oraz Drake, którzy mieli wyraźnie zaniepokojone twarze. Ich sushi wyglądało gorzej od przeciwników, toteż Yanke$ mniej ochoczo włożył kawałek ryby do ust. To co jednak po chwili się zdarzyło zadziwiło kompletnie wszystkich. Prowadzący otworzył oczy, wstał i ukłonił się przed nieśmiałymi Agathą i Drakem. „To jest najlepsze sushi jakie kiedykolwiek jadłem. - powiedział ciepłym tonem. - Dziesięć punktów. - dodał i z uśmiechem usiadł.” Szczęśliwi Agatha i Drake przytulili się ze szczęścia, a przynajmniej na chwilę, odkleili się od siebie zaczerwienieni i wrócili na miejsca. Drużyna czerwonych była w totalnym szoku, ich błagalny wzrok spoczywał na Alex i Gregu, którzy zaczęli odczuwać presję. Sam Greg nie był przekonany, czy aby na pewno wszystko wyszło tak jak trzeba. Podeszli do prowadzącego i postawili przed nim swoje dango, czyli po prostu kluski nabite na szpadkę. Prowadzący włożył do ust kluskę, zaczął przeżuwać. Greg patrzył niespokojnie, w przeciwieństwie do Alex, która była pewna swego. Jak widać, nie myliła się, Yanke$ przełknął kluskę i z lekkim uśmiechem wystawił im notę 9. Aktualnie jest 22 do 18 dla czerwonych, ale niebiescy potrzebują zaledwie pięciu punktów do zwycięstwa. Prowadzący skinął do ostatniej już pary, a ci przynieśli swoje dango, który wyglądało tak samo jak czerwonych. Prowadzący bez wahania wsadził kluskę do ust i zaczął gryźć, dziewczyny spoglądały spokojnie, aż tu nagle… wszystko wypluł. Spojrzał na dziewczyny chłodno. „Chciałyście mnie otruć?! - trzasnął ręką o stół, wziął głęboki wdech i już spokojnym tonem powiedział. - Zwyciężają Blood, ponownie.” Drużyna czerwona zaczęła zbijać zadowolona piątki, natomiast niebiescy patrzyli chłodno na Sheilę i Valerie. Yanke$ skinął na ekipę by sprzątnęła bałagan, ci ponownie nie byli zadowoleni. Podczas gdy ponownie bezpieczni „Blood” zajadali się resztkami z wyzwania i spędzali czas w miłej atmosferze, w przyczepie drużyny „Water” panowała lodowata atmosfera. Dion i Blair wierzyli Valerie, która oskarżała Sheilę o zniszczenie dania, Sheila rozmawiała z Piersem i oskarżała Valerie, Agatha znowu zniknęła, ale nikt nie zwracał uwagi na jej nieobecność, a Drake siedział na swoim posłaniu, gdy nagle przysiadła się do niego Blair, wykorzystując nieco swoich walorów, wiadomo w jakim celu. Na ceremonii ponownie dwie osoby były zagrożone, głosowanie było bardzo wyrównane, ale ostatecznie głosami 4 do 3 z wyspą musiała pożegnać się Sheila. Następny Kategoria:Odcinki BvW